


风俗店

by yiyetainan



Category: allnong
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:57:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiyetainan/pseuds/yiyetainan





	风俗店

小偷家族里面提及的yuanjiao戏份给我灵感  
【真没道德】  
还有一个就是cln总是在fm上面偶然（？）无意（？）表情无辜（？）的说一些让人浮想联翩的糟糕话语，然后再露出，啊我什么都不知道，我不懂哦，这是什么意思的乖巧表情，真让人控制不住

略抹布  
nn有啥人设，在我的文里面他就是sex toy谢谢

艋舺的风俗店里有两种区域，一种是待在粉色灯光的房间里隔着玻璃和客人交易，还有一种是在房间里。  
他已经长得很高了，很难再装可爱讨好，但不妨碍有人说“这么大只还可以这么可爱”。  
玻璃是单向的，外面看得到里面，里面看不到外面，就算用尽全力也只能看到自己的倒影。这非常保护客人的隐私，那他的隐私呢？他不知道。  
他穿着甜美可爱的衬衫或者卫衣，假装不经意的撩起来，或者歪坐在一块柔软的垫子上，虚情假意的展示他被包裹挺翘的屁股。  
他有的时候喜欢戴帽子，刘海软软的松散的盖在额头上，笑的时候眼镜会眯起来。他看起来单纯无辜，旁边的柜子上搁着他的作业本和铅笔盒。  
“我很忙的啦。”  
他常常像那面玻璃说。  
“但是这一个小时还是要留给你。”  
客人听了肯定高兴。  
隔壁就是成人用品店，客人可以买道具送进来，让他按要求玩。他有拿到过束缚带，口球，还有塞在下体的铃铛，早就见怪不怪，还要装作第一次见到一样。“这是什么？”  
他还能被要求拍各种姿势和录影带，唯一的要求不能露脸。  
弯腰。  
杯再弓一点。  
身上的衬衫忘前面滑下去。“不如直接看我脱衣服啊。”他心里想。  
“哥哥好厉害。”  
“哥哥怎么知道农农喜欢这个口味？”  
他把棒棒糖塞进嘴巴里，在脸颊上鼓出一块，舔的渍渍响，拔出来又插进去，在模仿某个暗示的动作。手一边伸进内裤里撸动，把腿分的很开，自慰给玻璃后面的人看，谁知道他们不是也一样硬的发痛，幻想捏他的屁股，把阴茎捅进去，看他边哭边被干，然后把精液射进去，要求他不能合拢腿，看精液一点点流到大腿上，变得湿漉漉的。

然后他也硬着，用客人的精液当润滑油，涂在自己的性器上，再当面撸射出来。然后前面后面都享受过了，假装可怜兮兮的躺在地上。

 

“我们见面吧，好不好？”  
“八号先生？”  
玻璃上只有自己的倒影，他瘪了瘪嘴，做了个难看的委屈表情。  
你能给我什么？  
不带套，腿交，骑乘，颜射。  
他用他可爱的脸庞和纯真的神态吐出每个肮脏的字眼。  
“你想要哪个？”  
“每个价格都不一样的诶。”  
或者你也可以选择聊天，枕大腿，拥抱和抚摸，他们便宜一点。  
但是不自觉的会做更多，摸他软软的脸，贴在你耳后热热的呼吸，蓬松的头发摩擦你的脖子，他身上散发着牛奶和廉价糖精的香味，你不自觉的抱紧他，深深地吸气，还纳闷，明明和那么多人做过了，闻起来还像刚拆开的糖果。  
他被要求自慰，从窗口那里丢进来一个一个刚拆开的假阳具，略凶狠的深色和野蛮的尺寸。房间里还贴心的准备着润滑液，但是没有人想把这玩意塞进屁股里，何况还是自己一个人玩，他光想想自己被一根假阳具干射就让他羞耻的抬不起头了。

 

说是这么说，他把那根东西被扔到一边，想要谈个条件。“我们能见一面吗。”

或者换一个说法，“我想看看你。”  
是他自己主动的。  
眼睛被一根丝带蒙住，跪坐在地上，有人把身后的门拉开进来，那个人长成什么样，多高，年纪比自己大还是小，他统统都不知道。但是他还是期待，这是唯一保持的事。

在这种场合下前戏显得不太重要，客人看起来正经，整洁，而且严肃，戴着眼镜。他高挺凸起的鼻梁在他们接吻的时候互相撞到，接着换了个角度继续舔弄。  
陈立农怕自己伸长了手脚看起来太庞大，缩着手又曲着腿被抱着压在地上。客人的嘴唇离开他的，手指又戳进来搅动。”  
“你们老板没有教，接吻的时候要伸舌头吗？”  
“那再来一次，好不好。”

他的语气像要是在学校要求补考一样，即使他没有刻意但语气就是像在撒娇。手指还在他嘴里，他张开嘴，伸出舌头绕着客人的指尖打转。然后他马上就得到一个窒息又绵长的吻，舌头混乱的搅在一起，溢出许多啧啧的水声。  
眼睛上蒙的丝带还没解开，他被亲的没完没了，嘴唇越发暴涨红肿，客人开始摸他的腰腹，再往下扒他的裤子，他自己都不想承认他被亲湿了，接吻就可以让他有感觉。

淫荡的兔子，一天到晚就是发情，没完没了的做，他仅仅想着有人肏他的嘴他就能硬了，现在确实有人肏他的嘴，只不过是用舌头。像从来都没有羞耻心，干我好不好，干我的屁股，求你了，肏进来，我里面湿湿热热的，好舒服的。他想着说。  
所以他被客人暴躁的翻了个身，粗鲁的扒下他的内裤，另一只手压住双手，屁股被不知道从哪来的条状物猛抽三下，疼的他寄挤出眼泪，又不自觉把屁股翘的更高，用来迎接巨物的侵略。  
如果你能从外面看到小房间里面样子，你能看到他被压在地板上蛮力的肏干，他被抽红的屁股和大腿根上的捏痕，阴茎在前面因为被顶就一颠一颠的晃荡，大腿一边打着颤一边不受控制的射精。  
不要担心如果看到你，他看向玻璃，只有自己失焦的眼神和潮红的脸。


End file.
